Asylum
by Applauze
Summary: People have always heard about the abuse Amy placed on Sammy but what the people didn't know was what went on behind the closed doors. The tortures and the hell both sisters went through started the road that lead to the asylum, the road filled with horror, dark secrets and lots of backstabbing and lying. Yet, the road would affect both sisters at a heavy price.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dream that she could not wake up from, the chains holding her will together. What little hope she had for the future was slowly dying away. The wind was crying out in horror while the dead limbs of the trees scratched at her window, the nose a terrifying hell to her mind. She kicked her covers off and her body was out of control. She suddenly rose up and screamed at the very peak her lungs could handle, the nose deafening the human ear.

Sammy woke up with a cold sweat. She rose up from under her thin icy blankets to check what time it was. The clock read 1:27 A.M. She looked around her room and saw a little light coming from the cracks in the window. She rose out of her bed and walked toward the light only to fall down. That's when she remembered on how her feet were chained to prevent her from running away. She had tried to run away once but when she was found, it was her sister's idea to put chains on her at night, to prevent her from escaping again. Although, to Sammy, it was like being locked up within an institution. Her room was basically a cell, whitewashed and crumbling with little furniture and a thick door that was always locked from the outside when she went to bed but was always unlocked when she woke up. It was like the Tower of London, she was locked away and chained up, with absolutely no way of escape.

Having a heavy heart, she went back to her bed and the tears stained her pillow once again. She felt trapped inside her own body and she always heard voices, like a thousand demons were whispering to her and she was slowly going mad. The abuse didn't help either. It was not only physical but emotional and psychological. All of her life, Sammy was an unhappy child but after the her stint on Pahkitew Island, the abuse reached an all time high and her only contact with the outside was gone. When she came home, her phone was totally erased of all contacts and social interactions and with that, her last hope died when Jasmine's number disappeared. She never got her address but it wouldn't have helped because when Sammy received any mail, Amy often disposed of it and Sammy never knew a thing about it.

However, while she was lying on the bed, she didn't hear the door unlock and was shocked when she was thrown off of her bed. She heard the chains being unlocked but the mysterious person grabbed her by her hair and dragged her while she on her stomach. Sammy tried to get a hold but the person kept tugging on her hair harder. She shoved onto the floor of a nearby room and when she looked around, noticed that it was her sister's room. When she heard the door close, she had a bad hunch that something terrible was about to happen.

"Where is it?" her sister demanded while she grabbed Sammy by the end of her hair and threw her across the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sammy replied while she tried to stand up but her legs gave out on her.

"I'm talking about the four hundred dollars that has disappeared and the last time I saw it was before you came in here to clean!"

Sammy felt a slap to the face and she fell backwards. She attempted to rise up but Amy lunged at her, punching her in the face, slapping her, ripping her hair out and doing other torture on Sammy that she felt like was necessary. Sammy was screaming but Amy smirked.

"No one is here to listen to you and besides, even if they were here, they would never believe you because you are slowly losing your mind. It will only be a matter of time before you are locked up for being unstable."

"I'm not unstable," she whimpered, "you horrendous _people_ just don't allow me to prove myself."

"Oh, save your pity story for someone that cares." Amy replied while she kneed Sammy and kicked her in the shins before walking out of the room. It was a long period of silence and it was an eternity before she heard the familiar high heels clicking on the floor.

"You're still here? Guess I'll have to drag you back to your cell."

Sammy felt her feet being lifted off of the ground and she was dragged back to her room but not before her sister started to kick her and this time…

She screamed.

* * *

Amy rose up from her bed and looked around the room, admitting to herself that it was just horrid nightmare. She was breathing heavy while she grabbed her pillow and held onto it. She had completed her mission but she still had nightmare that affected her brain. She walked out of the room and to the open balcony. There was a calm breeze in the night sky while she slowly walked up to the stone railing and softly placed her hands on the marble and just looked out as far as the eyes could see.

Nothing had been going to her plan. During all of these months of having her sister out of her life, things have turned out to be the total opposite of what she had planned. She had lost her boyfriend, was living in a friend's mansion and she was always waking up from these nightmares. Another that often tortured her was this person wearing a side veil, a dress and a hat. It would come into her room, point a finger at Amy and just disappear before she had time to follow it. She was slowly going into the world of no return. She regretted her plan but it was too late. Her life had been consumed by a hell that was the total opposite of what her sister was going through.

Suddenly, the bells started chiming and finally, the loud bell rung aloud to indicate the new hour had arrived. Amy covered her ears but the bells were terrifying and she couldn't stand them because with each ring, it got louder and louder and it made her feel guilty on the inside. She slumped onto the ground and placed her hands over her ears, trying to get the hellish noise out of her mind but it wouldn't leave. It was like swine who were squealing their lungs out when it was time to eat.

When the bells stopped, Amy didn't go back to her room, she just stood out there and broke down crying. She finally realized that she was a former shell of herself and she felt ashamed for torturing her sister and had so much guilt for causing all of the problems from hell.

Amy heard someone walking toward her. It was her friend, the last person that she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing out here?" Amy asked, getting up off of the ground.

"I heard you screaming and you weren't in your room. I was checking to make sure that you were alright. You seem to be upset."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

"No Amy, something is wrong. You can tell me." Her friend said genuinely.

"Just go away! Just leave me alone! I don't want to be bothered by you so just leave me alone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the bells woke up Sammy who was in her cell at the institution. She heard the door open and saw a nun walk in.

"Are you and ready to start the day? Have you confessed to your sin?"

"But Sister Jude, I have not sinned. I've always been devoted and faithful. I've-"

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Mental illness is just the fashionable explanation for sin. Just relax." Sister Jude replied while she pulled a needle filled with an unknown liquid. After injecting a small amount of medication into Sammy, Sister Jude looked at her and smiled.

"Now, time to start the day. So, follow me and I'll take you to mass."

Sammy rose up and walked with Sister Jude down the halls of the asylum. While looking all around and walking behind the nun that ran the asylum, all she could hear was the familiar voice of Sister Jude whispering inside her head,

_"Shh, it's going to be alright. Mental illness is just the fashionable explanation for sin."_

That one phrase ran chills down Sammy's spine. Was she really ill? Or was there something else going on that she didn't know about? She shrugged it off as she followed Sister Jude into a room where before the door closed, the familiar ghostly voice told her...

_"Mental illness is just the fashionable explanation for sin."_

* * *

**So… I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I felt like that a prologue wouldn't be necessary to make long and filter like. This is just a stepping stone at my attempt to write something dark and twisted. Originally, this is how _Sisters _was going to be like and when I found the original document, I just had an idea to make this into a darker version of the Amy and Sammy story. However, I was only half finished and I needed something to help me out. I was watching the second season of American Horror Story and I just loved Sister Jude so much that I decided to reuse her in this story but she won't come into major play until later.**

**Also, the first part about Sammy was actually a dream that Amy had. Sammy is within the asylum but the majority of the story will go back in time and show what lead up to her being in the asylum and everything. I hope to make this a really twisted and dark story, with some American Horror Story references along the way. Also, there won't be no friendship between the two. It will be pure hatred and it will explore the psychological depths of the abuse and a lot of curve balls are planned. I won't reveal any more plans because I have some surprises planned out and you won't want to miss them.**

**A huge thanks to ****Gideoncrawle for his assistance in correction in some parts of the the story. Also, a huge thank you to Wish I Was A Pirate for double checking this doc. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

-two years earlier-

The fading winds of autumn settle in as the car slowly drives down the street and inside the car was a family of four. It appeared to be a normal family, a family that was always cheerful with a mother, father, and two sisters but looks can be deceiving. Although this family might be rosy and lovely on the outside, on the inside, it was a hell. The mother had caught her husband in bed with as she put it, "a cheap whore who can't even keep her legs straight." When she had walked in on them, she was so angry, so furious that she nearly killed her husband and forced him to move away from not only her but from the bad memories and to have a fresh start. That was not the only thing that was a hell. The sisters always had a rocky relationship with the older one always dominating the younger one. It was abuse and torture for the innocent lamb of the family, but she had nowhere to turn to. Her parents were busy trying to recover from the affair and never paid attention to the girls so the older one kept doing what she did best, making her younger sister's life a miserable one.

While the car pulled up to the driveway, the younger one looked out and caught her first glance of the old Victorian house. It had a mix of emotions, a mix of different personalities. It was inviting and greeting but at the same time, it was gloomy and despairing. The family climbed the steps together and opened the door, everything had already been sent and the home was all ready to go. When they walked into the foyer, you saw Tiffany windows, chandeliers and chestnut carvings adding a sense of glory to the décor of the house.

"Alright Amanda and Samantha, your rooms have been already unpacked and everything. You guys can go upstairs while me and your father have a nice little chat." Their mother assured them while the girls nodded. While Amanda ran up to her room, Samantha slowly walked up the stairs and was drawn to the beauty of the house but at the same time, a chill ran down her spill that felt like something was touching her but when she turned around, nothing was standing there. Samantha shrugged it off while she walked upstairs. She went straight into her room and had just stepped in when she was smacked across the face so hard that it sent her tumbling to the floor.

When she looked up, she saw her sister was standing there, with a mop and a bucket. "Well, now that you are here, you can mop the floor in my room since there's a gigantic stain in the middle of it."

"And why should I mop, your floor? It's your room, you do it, Amanda."

"Don't ever call me Amanda! You know how much I hate that name, Samey. I told you to call me Amy."

"It's actually Sammy to be-"

"I don't care what it is! Just do it before I get back!" Amy yelled while she stormed downstairs. Sammy just sighed and went to work, mopping the floor while cursing about Amy under her breath. While she was moping, she couldn't help but hear footsteps but when she turned around, there was no one there. This kept going on for a few minutes until she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she look up, there stood an old woman with a maid's uniform and red hair. She looked at Sammy strangely before saying, "What are you don't mope the floor?"

"My sister made me do it. Who are you and how do you my name?"

"I'm Moria O'Hara and I'm your housekeeper."

"Housekeeper?" Sammy asked while she walked to Moria in a dazed state. "I never knew that the house came with a housekeeper."

"I've always worked here since it I was a young woman. Families come and go, but I stay. It's almost relaxing since I've never left the house, not ever since 1983."

"Was that the year you were hired?"

"Sometimes, somethings are better left unanswered. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll take care of the mopping? It won't be any trouble at all. Go on, I insist."

While walking downstairs, Sammy felt both confused and happy. Happy that someone had finally had a conversation with her and was civil but felt confused due to her puzzling mind.

She walked downstairs and out into the backyard, where it was rather cool and the leaves were dancing around. Afraid that Amy was coming, Sammy quickly stood up that to her surprise, it was her mother. "No need for you to get up." She assured Sammy. "I'm not going to make you do anything. I just came out here to escape your father for a second. Do you like the house so far?"

"Actually, I do. I just ran into Moria upstairs and she was very nice to me." Sammy replied while her mother offered her a glass of water.

"Ah, so we all have meet Moria. I liked her and she was so nice to me, gave me the kindest words I've heard in quite some time but your sister and father kept looking at her strangely, like as if she smelt like a fish."

"I guess they just don't like the idea of having a housekeeper. They think that she'll get in the way, but I insisted that she was staying, whether they like it or not. You know Samantha, I love you with all of my heart but I've been tired and if I was stronger, I would prevent your father and your sister from hurting you. I feel like that I'm a bad parent since I've allowed this to happen."

"It's not your fault mom. You've been more tired recently then what you've been in ages. They may torture me mentally and abuse me physically, but they will never break my will. I look to hope, hope for the future, hope that we have a better life out here."

"I'm quite glad that you have hope for the future. Say, how would you like to spend the say with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love that but what about dad?"

"I just need a break from seeing him. I'm still very upset at what he did to me and it will be a while before I forgive him. You have no idea how badly I was hurt by him. I felt so miserable on the inside that I wished, for just a moment, that I had died. I wanted to kill him so badly and I almost did if I hadn't just slashed his arm. Served the bastard right for bring that bitch into my bed!

"Also, your sister always takes his side. Claimed that by me wanting to move out her, I had totally ruined her life. Please, your father ruined my life. They never cared about me! They just want to see me abused and broken! They expect me to submit to their will. It will be a fucking cold day in hell before that happens! Not while I still have breath inside my lungs!"

Sammy flinched when her mother nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. She had seen her mother infuriated before but not like this. She could clearly tell that she was angry and bitter toward her father. "Uh mom, could you keep it down? The neighbors might hear you and think that you are disturbing the peace."

"You are right but I'm just stressed to my limit and-"

"-stress is not good for your complication. It makes the wrinkles appear faster and before long, you will look like a wrinkled up baseball mitt."

Sammy and her mother turned their heads and saw a well dressed woman standing in their backyard. Her voice hinted that she was from the South, well mannered and very proper. "Trust me, I've been down that road before and it's not pretty. Constance Langdon, your next door neighbor."

"I'm Rebecca Wilson and this is my daughter, Samantha."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Langdon."

"Please, sweetheart, call me Constance. When I heard that you all had moved in, I just couldn't sleep without welcoming you all to the neighborhood. The house is very beautiful indeed since I did live in it at one point-"

"I had no idea you lived in here." Rebecca stared while looking back at her daughter. "How long was you in here?"

"I lived in the house from 1965 to 1983 when my husband, Hugo, disappeared and I had to move out due to crumbling finances."

"Ah, that's a pity that your had to move out." Sammy kindly said to Constance. "What happened?"

"My husband just disappeared and I haven't seen him ever since. What a pity though since he was a fine man. I greatly enjoyed him but I've found better company to suit my needs. If you all need anything, just telephone me or run over next door and I'll gladly help but before I leave, may I use the restroom? Our's is currently being renovated and I-"

"Of course, that should be find. Samantha, why don't you show Constance the way."

Sammy lead Constance into the house and told her that the bathroom was down the hall and on the right. She felt relived that a neighbor finally had the courage to come and see them but at the same time, she still had the suspicious feeling about Constance that she had over Moria. She just shrugged it off while she went to get an Snapple from the refrigerator. She was on her back to her room when she heard Moria talking to Constance and it sounded like it was coming from her parents's room. She ducked around the corner and saw Constance admiring a broach that her father had bought one year.

"Ah, this will make a nice bid on EBay. I can see this going for about five hundred bucks."

"You shouldn't take madam's things, Constance. If I tell her that you'd been stealing-"

"They always blame the maid when stuff goes missing and who believe your story, Moria? It would be your world against theirs-"

"Yet, I haven't been taking anything, not in the thirty years that I've been stuck at this house."

"Now you listen and you listen good. I'm going to take the broach and sell it on EBay and you are not going to say anything about this, you understand? Don't make me kill you again."

When Constance said those chilling words, Sammy walked back to her room and closed the door. A moment later, she heard Constance leave and peaked her head out to make sure the coast was clear but Moria was no where in sight. This left Sammy very confused. Why did Constance mean when she said that she didn't want to kill Moria again? What happened between the two of them? Why did Moria keep disappearing and appearing totally unexpected? Was their something going on with the house?

"Now this is a bunch of nonsense. Maybe it's best to forget about it. Besides, I can't lose my mind now. First my will and now my abilities. I just hope this move was really worth it."

So with that, Sammy forgot all about and called up Jasmine to tell her about the move.

* * *

Sammy ran down the stairs where her mother was waiting. "Ah, there you are. I thought you forgotten about our day together."

"Are you kidding me? I would never forget. Now, come on, let's get out of her before they notice." Sammy replied while she and her mother made a mad dash to the car. They quickly bucked in and drove off and didn't stop hitting the gas until they were a block away.

"Phew, so glad to get out of that house once mom. A day just for the two of us since I never got to go anywhere back where we used to live."

"Consider this a treat for all of the times you couldn't go somewhere." Rebecca assured her daughter. "We are going to have a good day, I just know it."

Sammy couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time that she could go anywhere without her sister always bossing her around and making her look like a fool. She always felt like a fool when she was around her sister, like as if she was a freak who wasn't loved by anyone. However, there came moments to where she felt love but those moments were slowly becoming more rarer and it wouldn't be long until they disappeared from her life but for now, she just kicked back and enjoyed the sun shining down on her.

They went to an ice cream parlor and sat down. Mother and Daughter loved the same flavor of ice cream, Turtle tracks and giggled like school girls when they ate and made silly faces together. It was like as if mother and daughter were more like sisters instead of parent and child. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all.

"So, are you enjoying yourself Sammy?" Rebecca asked while her Sammy looked up in shock.

"Wait, did you just call me Sammy?"

"I did. I feel like that we should be more closer as mother and daughter and I'm just so sick of calling you Samantha. I'll call you whatever I want and if your father doesn't like it, he can take and smoke it up his ass."

Sammy and Rebecca broke down laughing while spit half of her ice cream out. She never expected her mother to have the guts to say something like that but life is full of surprises so people never know what they will get. Rebecca turned back to her daughter and apologized for that. "I know that I shouldn't say stuff like that but your father is so narrow minded. However, life is to be lived so let's make it count."

"Life is to be lived."

* * *

Sammy snapped out of her daze and looked around her. For a moment, she felt like that she was reliving the pass but to her disappointment, she was still in the common room at Briarcliff. She leaned her head against the sofa and felt like crying but she knew that Sister Jude would punish her so she kept her emotions in. However, a young woman kept looking at her and noticed the agony that she was going through. So, she walked up and sat next to Sammy.

"I know what you are going through. I had the same emotions that you had when I first came here. Broken, upset, lost, hurt and you feel like that you're dying."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lana. Lana Winters and I'm here to help you."

"I'm Sammy. Sammy Wilson. Why are you here to help me?"

"I heard about your story from Sister Mary and there's one thing that we both share: we was wrongfully admitted into the Asylum and we are not insane. People just look at us differently, like as if we are not even humans. Life can't be fair to all of us but it can defiantly throw some curveballs." Lana told Sammy while grabbing her hand. "I see myself in you and I will make sure that you do not go down the same path that I did."

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

"I can't tell you right now but meet me in the library at seven o'clock tonight and I will tell the whole story to you and I should warn you, there are things within this Asylum that will make you lose your mind but that's what they want to do, make you lose your mind. I would keep your friends close but your enemies closer since you never know when someone might stab you in the back."

So Lana walked off and Sammy felt confused again. What type of place was this? What secrets did it had? Why did Lana tell her to watch her back? She forgot all about it while she laid back against the sofa, hoping to find happier memories to keep her occupied.

* * *

**Sorry about leaving you all for almost three months but school and finals just killed me. I'm so glad that I'm getting back into the story. Now, not all chapters are gonna be like this. While most will focus on the time before Sammy got submitted into the Asylum, several will focus on her time in the Asylum. Don't know how that's going to work out but I'm hoping it will help answer questions that people might have over the story.**

**I originally wasn't even going to include some of the characters from Murder House but I just backed into a corner that I couldn't get out of. By including Moria, Constance and some other characters, it will lead to the psychological confusion of Sammy's mind and Amy's breakdown but I shouldn't spoil too much. However, some odd things will be starting soon…**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	3. Devil's Night

Chapter Two

Sammy was walking through the halls of the Asylum, going toward the library, where Lana said she would be at seven o' clock. She turned the corner, to make sure that no one was around, asking where she was. She went to a metal door, open it and quietly slipped in. Inside, she found a damp condition. It smelt of mildew, with no heat or life within its walls. Crumbling paint, outdated furniture and leaks from the ceiling indicated that the room hadn't been used within a very long time. It was like a time capsule into the past, a world that once existed, but was still trapped in the hellhole that everyone was in. Sammy started going down a lane of collapsed bookshelves when she heard someone say, "Over here."

When Sammy turned her head, she saw Lana sitting at a table, smoking a cigarette.

"So glad that you made it. Were you followed?"

"No one followed me," Sammy commented while taking a seat next to the reporter. "I ran here quickly as I could, but no one noticed me."

"That's one of the good things about living here in this godforsaken asylum; there are so many of us that they can't keep track so the smart people like me can sneak off, and they won't notice that we're missing," Lana added.

"So Lana, what's with the occasion of wanting to talk to me? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, Sammy. I don't. I want to warn you of the three most fearful people here in this asylum and that you must avoid them with all costs."

"I already think that Sister Jude is the witch here, so-"

"Oh no, these three make Sister Jude look like a saint, Sammy, trust me. They want to overtake the asylum and dispose of Sister Jude, so she's aligned with us while waiting for a reply from the Mother Superior, who's currently in Rome."

"So, who are the three people I need to avoid at all costs, Lana?" Sammy asked.

Lana looked deep into Sammy's eyes and felt the tears coming, but she allowed them to flow since she had to show the horror of this place and the injustice that had been done to her. After a few moments of shaking, she took a deep breath and grabbed Sammy's hand.

"Before I tell you this, will you make me a promise that you won't repeat any that I said to anyone, promise me on your life!"

"Alright, I promise with my life."

"Okay, good. Now let's get cracking to business." Lana added while she took out three separate files and gave them to Sammy. Sammy opens them and looked at the information and was shocked at what she found. Three pictures greeted her. One of an old man, one of a nun and one of a young man who appeared to be Lana's age.

"Who are these people?"

"The first person is Dr. Arden. He's a Nazi doctor who escaped war crime charges by coming to America under a false identity. He killed thousands of Jews during the Holocaust, especially women. He would lure them over to a lab he had built and claimed that they were going to try chickenpox vaccinations on them, but that was far from the truth. He would give them sweets and wine, before raping them. When the women went back to their huts, they were often ill and would throw up, by the next morning, they were dead. Poisoned."

"Ah, that's awful."

"Oh, sweetie, that's not the worse thing he's done. What most people don't know is that while he's the doctor here, all of us are terrified to see him. People that are sick or dying, he takes them to a secret lab, where he tortures them and uses their bodies to create monsters that guard the grounds around here. Some people are cut up and fed to these creatures, which Dr. Arden insists is the future of science. However, there's a weak spot to him, and it's this woman."

Lana pointed to the picture of a nun with luscious blonde hair and what appears to be an innocent face.

"Sister Mary Eunice. She's Sister Jude's go to girl and does most of the work for the staff here at Briarcliff. She may appear sweet and kind, but Sammy, please avoid her at all costs. I'm not a religious person, I'll tell you that much, but a demonic force is in her. Like she becomes evil, and she's even killed some of the inmates here, but that goes unnoticed since she makes it to where they either died of natural causes or committed suicide. She's taking Sister Jude's philosophy of how mental illness is a new explanation for sin and is twisting it to her advantage. In fact, Dr. Arden is afraid of her, but she has him cornered so he's powerless to stop her and it'll only be a matter of time until she lures him and him-"

Lana stopped to show Sammy the photograph of a young doctor with glasses. She studied the picture of him for a moment before screaming in horror when another picture showed him wearing a mask made of human skin.

"Ah! Who is that?" Sammy asked.

"Dr. Oliver Thredson, a so-called appointed therapist for Kit and me, but he's the so-called Bloody Face killer-"

"And how do you know this?"

"I went to his house. I thought that he was going to let me stay there until I can get away since he told me that he wanted to help me escape from here. Well, as soon as we arrived at his house, I noticed that something was odd about the place, so I looked around, and when I saw a mint bowl, that's when I tried to escape, but he took a blunt object and knocked me out.

"The next thing I remember was me waking up chained to a bed in his basement. He told me that killed so many women, including Wendy." Lana struggled to get out while fighting back the tears. "He then raped me, took my virginity, used me as if I was a cheap slut walking on the sidewalk. Afterward, he kissed me and told me that I was his mommy. This situation lasted for several days until I broke free of the chains, knocked him out and was ran over by a car. I've been back here ever since, trying to hide from him and attempting to get in touch with Sister Jude, which is nearly impossible thanks to these series of unfortunate events that have occurred lately."

Lana slumped back and stared into the emptiness they were in. Sammy took a deep breath for a moment before leaning her head on Lana's shoulder.

"Oh Lana, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. You're a brave woman; you know that? There need to be more people like you in this world, but we are shunned by the roots of society. If there were only something, we could do."

While Sammy sat there in silence, she thought back to her past, to a forgotten Halloween lore that just recently came to the light.

-two years earlier-

It was Halloween night, and the city was decked out in pageantry and costumes. While everyone was getting ready, Sammy was getting ready for a Halloween party. Amy had left her hours earlier and said that she couldn't come since she was too lame, but Bridgette said that she could come if she wanted, so she spent two hours doing her makeup, putting on a blouse, shirt, and a hat. She was going to go as a fashionable socialite, a more creative idea than with Amy's Southern Belle costume, which is what Sammy was going to wear in the first place, but Amy took it and used it for herself. As she was walking down the stairs, her mother looked up in awe.

"There she is!" Rebecca called out with glee while Sammy came down the stairs. "You look fabulous!"

"Aw, mom, please. It's just something that I threw together. It's nothing." Sammy replied.

"Before you go, let me take your picture."

"Alright, if you insist, mom."

Sammy's mom took out a camera and told Sammy to smile for the camera. After four-five flashes, she put the camera in her purse and hugged her daughter.

"Now you know the way, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course, I do. Bridgette gave me directions, and I memorized them." Sammy added.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off and come back to get you?"

"No, I'm okay. You just enjoy yourself, mom, and I'll have someone to drive me home."

"Just stay safe and remember, make wise choices."

"I will mom. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Sammy."

Sammy walked out the house into the chilly night, while the Leafs danced all around her. She walked down toward the road when she saw a person in a black rubber suit passing her. Sammy stopped since a chill entered her bones, but she thought it was the air, so she continued while not noticing that said rubber man had just entered her house.

She walked down the road and was near Constance's house when she saw her daughter Addie walking out and trying to follow a bunch of beautiful girls.

"Addie! Addie! Addie!" Sammy cried while she ran after in high heels. "Addie, wait!"

"Oh, hello, Sammy. What brings you out tonight?" Addie asked while she stopped and looked up at Sammy. "Oh, you look beautiful this evening."

"Why thank you, Addie. I'm going to a party a friend of mine is hosting."

"That sounds like fun. I'm going to go trick or treating and try to get some candy."

"Ah, candy. That sounds so good, Addie. Well, I do hope you have a good time, and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh no, Sammy. You'll never see me again after tonight. So, this means goodbye."

And before Sammy could reply, Addie walked out of sight and for the longest time, Sammy stood there, wondering what Addie meant by telling her goodbye and that it was going to be the last time she saw her.

When Sammy finally made it to the party, she nearly lost her breath when she saw that it was at a mansion. She rung the doorbell and instead of Bridgette greeting her, a guy with a rather large green Mohawk answered the door.

"Are you here for the party, toots?"

"Well. I-uh.. You see.."

"For fuck's sake! It's a yes or a no question! Just answer it already!" The guy yelled at Sammy.

"Fine, if you want an answer, it's a yes. Now just let me in." Sammy replied while she rolled her eyes at the dude.

"Whatever."

He opened the door and allowed Sammy to pass through. The moment her eyes entered the room, she was experiencing something she never thought she would live to do. There were people everywhere. Laughing, dancing, socializing and doing all sorts of other wonders. There was music, food and so much more. Her eyes became like water balloons, and she was dazzled.

"Ah, there you are," Bridgette commented while she was walking up to Sammy. "Oh my goodness, I love your costume, simple yet fashionable. I assume that you found this please with ease."

"I did, although some guy with a green Mohawk was a bit rude to me, bu-"

"Wait, did you say a man with a green Mohawk?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, I did." Sammy acknowledged.

"Excuse me for a moment, while I exchange some words with Duncan," Bridgette commented while she walked off, mumbling every word in the book.

Sammy walked around slowly, dazzled all that she saw. This was a dream come true for her since she never got to go to any dances or parties. She was walking around, looking at people when she heard a familiar hmph. Turning her head, she saw Amy standing nearby with what appeared to be a squad of girls she was with. Afraid of being discovered, Sammy walked to a corner and hid in the shadows.

"Okay, what do I do now?" She asked herself while placing her back to the wall. What she didn't know was that when she did so, it pushed inward, and she felt the wall turn. Everyone was so busy focused on the party that they didn't notice what was going on, and Sammy didn't realize what was happening until she fell in the wall closed on her.

She looked around and saw that this area was covered with cobwebs. A faint glow from the moon shined through the avenue of broken windows. It was of forgotten lore, a hidden past within the mansion that was to be brought to light.

"Hello?" Sammy cried out while walking through the sea of cobwebs. She brushed them off to the side as she slowly walked down the hall. The further she walked down the chamber, the more chilling her bones became. Like, something was not right about this area, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

After walking a while, Sammy stopped when she thought that she saw a white sheet stained with blood in the middle of the hallway. She reached out to get it and before she could grab it, a long wave of blonde hair came from under it and with it, an arm with some white nails.

"AAAHHH!" Sammy screamed while she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was running to, but she ran for her life. From one hallway to another, she was running for her life. She eventually found a door, and when she did, she slammed it with all of her might and sat down near a set of stairs. She plundered and wondered what to do next. Her heart was beating like crazy. Sweat was forming all over her body, and she was breathing slowly and deeply.

She put a hand over her mouth and ducked around the corner when she heard some footsteps. Keeping quiet, Sammy took deep breaths and noticed a veiled white nun coming out of the darkness and heading toward the stairs. It looked to be innocent and pure, except for the blood that stained its outfit. The nun started to climb the stairs and stopped for a few moment. It quickly swung its head out to where Sammy was, and she began to shake. It was as if this unknown person was looking into her soul and was devouring it with evil and sin before it quickly disappeared as it appeared.

"Okay, I need to find a way out of here." Sammy quietly said to herself while walking up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, it took all she had not to scream when she saw a body, naked and cut up within a pool of blood. She was about to go back when the door slammed on her, and she was trapped. She started screaming when she heard footsteps. A light turned on, and a man in a clown suit was standing there with a knife, ready to kill her. The only way of escape was through a window, but that would be suicidal. However, she didn't want to die in the hands of a clown.

"When I get to three, jump from the window and if you can get up, run as fast as you can." Sammy quietly said to herself while the clown twisted its head.

"One.."

The clown moved toward her.

"Two.."

It raised up its knife to strike her.

"Three!"

Before so much as a stab could enter her, Sammy ran past the clown and jumped out of the window. It was a painful fall as glass and tree limbs cut into her, and she fell to the ground, before seeing all black.

After a while, Sammy woke up. She groaned while she moved as much glass and sticks as she could. She forced herself up, only to realize that one of her legs was in bad shape.

"Gah! My leg is in pain. I need major help or something." Sammy cried out while she looked all around her. There was no one out, and so, she decided to take a chance and to walk to a nearby hospital, that was only five miles away.

Fighting the pain, she lifted herself up from the grass and walked toward the city. She strolled to make sure that she didn't risk the chance of increasing her bleeding. Her head felt cold, and she went to feel for her hat and it was gone, she lost it somewhere along the way. She felt dirty, dazzled, and lost.

After walking for almost an hour, Sammy arrived in some part of the city that was built in the twenties. A bright red flashing sign blinked out the words, Cortez. Most of the time, she knew not to go into new buildings alone, but she was not right in the head, so she decided to go with her will and entered the hotel.

The moment her eyes made contact with the Art Deco interior, she was dazzled by the beauty it contained. Red Turkish carpets, bronze, gilded ceilings, golden banisters. It was almost as if she was taken back to the era of Roaring Twenties and the smell of wealth. Sammy walked up a flight of stairs without being noticed by this old woman. She saw a bar on the second level, so she sat down and adjusted her hair to at least look decent.

"Are you a bit young to be drinking, honey?" A guy asked. Sammy looked at him and recognized him as a drag queen. He had Cleopatra eyes and jewelry while wearing a Chinese housecoat and a nightdress with a turban.

"Are you a bit old to be acting like Elizabeth Taylor?" Sammy inquired while the guy folded his hands back.

"Well played, missy. Well played," they smirked, "I'll give you a drink on the house. Oh, I'm Liz Taylor, the bartender at this hotel."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Liz. I'm Sammy Wilson."

"Ah, Samantha in other words. I like that name; it's so fancy and girly. I see that you are dressed up. Is it for Devil's Night?"

"Devil's Night? What the hell is that?"

"Hold your horses, Samantha. Before I tell you anything, what would you like to drink?"

"Anything will be fine, Liz. Just surprise me."

"Well, you have surprised me. Most people who come to this hotel are afraid of getting a surprised drink, but I like you so things will be different." Liz commented while he took some bottles and poured their contents into a cocktail glass. He placed an olive in there a moment later. "So what brings you to the Crotez?"

"To confess, I found it since I'm injured in one of my legs. I went to a party, and all I remember was falling out of a window and cutting one of my legs. I had to limp five miles, and I ended up here." Sammy commented while drinking half of her cocktail.

"Hey, since it's late, let's see if Iris can get you a room here, free of charge and quickly, we have to do so before the Countess comes."

"Who's the Countess?"

"No time to explain." Liz replied while grabbing a hold of Sammy and walked down the stairs toward the front desk. Sammy whined when her cocktail smashed all over the floor, but followed Liz. When they reached the front desk, he hit the bell several times while calling out, "Iris! Iris! Damn it! Where are you?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Said a voice from behind a door. "Keep your panties on."

Out came a woman who was short and stubby, about sixty or so with thick glasses and a cold personality. "Alright, Liz, you have my undivided attention. What is it you need?"

"This girl found the Hotel after walking five miles and she's hurt badly, but no one can leave when they enter here, and the Countess will be returning soon, so I was wondering if you could give her room."

"Do you expect me to do this?! Elizabeth is already on rough terms with me. One more mess up and she'll slit my throat like those Swedish girls."

"Iris, give this girl room, and you can take it out from my paycheck. I'll do anything, but damn it, give me a place for her now!"

Sammy flinched as Liz and Iris went back and forth argued over what to do, until Iris finally grabbed a set of keys and flung them to Sammy.

"Room 64 will be your lodgings for now. It's on the fourth floor and take the stairs! The Countess shuts off all elevators at midnight." Iris cried while Sammy looked back before running toward the stairs. She ran up past the bad and about that time, the clock started to chime midnight.

"One.."

Sammy swung and fell on her face.

"Two.."

She grabbed the railing and walked up the stairs.

"Three.."

She discarded her shoes to run faster.

"Four.."

Blood began to drip down her leg.

"Five.."

She made it to the fourth floor.

"Six.."

She swung the massive oak doors open.

"Seven.."

Sammy ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

"Eight.."

She slammed into her room.

"Nine.."

The keys jiggled while they were placed in the door.

"Ten.."

The door unlocked moment later.

"Eleven.."

She swung the door open and ran into the room.

"Twelve.."

She slammed the door and ran toward the bed.

Sammy took a deep breath while she flopped down onto the bed. She breathed deeply and slowly while looking around the room in darkness. She felt a lamp and was able to turn some light on and felt like she was in a world of forgotten lore. It looked as if the room had been preserved in time; nothing had breathed into it, and it was a time window into the past. She got up from her bed and sat downs in a chair when she heard a laugh coming from the shadows and the light of a cigarette glowed in the room.

"So, you came to this hotel? What in hell were you think of coming to this shithole?" The voice asked.

"I don't know, but who are you and what do you want from me?" Sammy acknowledged.

"Hahaha! That's amusing! You were asking me stuff. Well, listen up, slut puppy! I pull the guns here, and you'll only answer when I tell you to. Got it?!"

"Yes, madame."

"Oh, please, I hate being called madame. Call me Sally!" The woman shouted while she emerged from the shadows. She look like she was high since her eyes were wild and crazy, her short hair was frizzled to the crisp, and she always smoked two-three cigarettes at one time.

"Sally? What kind of name is that?" Sammy asked.

"The name of your worst nightmare!" Sally shrieked while her teeth crumbled out of her mouth, and blood gushed forward from her mouth.

Sammy screamed while she ran out of the room. Despite Liz and Iris telling her to stay in her room, she was determined to get away from Sally. She ran, but despite her attempts, Sally was quite the runner and had grabbed Sammy and threw her down onto the ground.

"Please, just say that you love me, and I'll let you go," Sally commented while she slammed Sammy against the wall and was choking her. "Just say it!"

Sammy tried to speak the words Sally desired, but she couldn't since Sally had her by the throat and she felt the air disappearing fast. She attempted to get away, but Sally pulled a knife from her pocket and was about to strike when suddenly, a line of blood stuck Sammy on the face. She fell to the ground, and when she got back up, she noticed Sally on the floor, her throat slashed and a woman with a fancy evening dress is looking at her, with a clawed finger covered in fresh blood.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sammy asked while trying to touch her.

"Don't." The lady added while she stopped Sammy from reaching Sally. "She'll come back in a few hours. You can't keep the undead dead forever."

"Undead? You mean to tell me that Sally's a ghost?"

"Oh yes, there are secrets in this hotel. Say, you seem to be a bit dirty. Why don't I take you up to my penthouse and clean you up? Oh, my dear, I've forgotten to ask you for your name."

"I'm Samantha Wilson and who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, but I prefer to be known as The Countess."

* * *

**Okay, some of you all might be going, "WTF is he writing?" or "Was he high writing this?" Needless to say, I do know what I'm doing. Originally, this chapter was going to be more about Murder House and how the ghosts came to haunt Sammy, but due to the new season, Hotel, just now premiering and the fact that it's probably the best season since both Asylum and Coven, I decided to change my plot a little. We'll still see what I originally had, but that'll be later on down the road and because of that, the story will be a bit longer than what I expected.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing much, but Junior year is a pain with so much work to do. I do hope to come up with a more steady schedule once when I can get Birthdays done. Just about two months to go until it comes to an end.**

**Can I just give a HUGE shoutout to Wish I Was A Pirate for not only correcting this, but improving it. You always do a good job, George, and honestly, I don't know what this story would do without you. Thank you so much for everything and I look forward to your pen and support as I expend the story to make even the more horror fans, terrified.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
